Polyoxalates have been previously prepared by ester interchange with diols such as ethylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, or 1,4-butanediol with diethyloxalate [Carothers et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 52, 3292 (1930); Gordon et al., Polym. Prepr. (Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) 31, 507 (1990); Thibeault et al., J. Polym. Sci., Pt. A: Polym. Chem., 28, 1361 (1990); Shalaby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,087 (1979)], by reactions of oxalic acid with alkylene glycols [Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,762 (1938)], and by condensations of diols with oxaloyl chloride [Piraner et al., Makromol. Chem., 193, 681 (1992)]. Linear polyesters have also been prepared by reactions of dicarboxylic acids and diols [Carothers, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,071,250 and 2,071,251].
Poly(methylene sebacate) was synthesized via a reaction of cesium sebacate with bromochloromethane (Cimecioglu et al., Journal of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, 30:313-321 (1992)), similarly, poly(methylene terephthalate) was synthesized via a reaction of cesium or potassium terephthalate with dibromomethane or bromochloromethane (Cimecioglu et al., Journal of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry 26:2129-2139 (1988)). East and Morshed (Polymer, (1982) vol. 23:168-170 and 1555-1557) have accomplished the synthesis of poly(methylene esters).
Ever since health concerns about asbestos began to surface, producers have been driven to develop suitable alternatives. Traditionally, asbestos has been woven into cloths and garments, compressed into boards, gaskets, and pipe coverings, and used as a filler and reinforcement in paint, asphalt, cement and plastic. To date, no single product has emerged that is as inexpensive, inert, strong or incombustible as asbestos.
The poly(methylene oxalate) (PMO) {systematic name: poly[oxy(1,2-dioxo-1,2-ethanediyl)oxymethylene]}, of the present invention cannot be prepared by any of the methods described above because the glycol that would be needed (HOCH.sub.2 OH) is not stable under normal conditions but decomposes into formaldehyde and water.
The present invention provides a synthesis of poly(methylene oxalate) which is a new composition of matter having unusual properties useful, for example, in the formulation of objects which are non-flammable and resistant to high temperatures and action of organic solvents.